Yin and Yang
by Murdock129
Summary: What happens when one of Gotham's arch villains falls in love with one of of Gotham's finest. Rated T just in case, Yin x Riddler
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did but I don't

Detective Ellen Yin stepped slowly into the warehouse, gun raised ready to defend herself. Gotham PD had got an anonymous tip giving this as the location of a major drug smuggling ring owned by the infamous Black Mask. Yin looked out across the warehouse, thousands of crates, stacked in piles, plenty of cover for Black Mask and his cronies to hide. Yin could hear her squad entering the building behind her and she turned barking orders.

"Biggs and Crane, fan out to the left, Johnson and Williams fan out to the right" he ordered turning to the sixth member of the squad with a smile "Ethan, with me"

"You da boss" came the reply with a boyish smile from her partner as the rest of the squad muttered "Yes" or something similar. At this the three groups of two split, each stalking through the building. Yin snuck along the side of a pile of crates, Ethan just behind her "Are you-" Ethan started before Yin hushed him, "I heard voices" she whispered as usual she was correct as the voices of Black Mask and number 1 floated past them. "Get ready to move out Number 1" came a cold emotionless voice.

Yin gave a signal and she and Ethan leaped out of hiding, guns trained on Black Mask and Number 1, the only two here, or so it appeared. "So Black Mask, start talking" Ethan growled. "Lovely Night for a distraction" was Black Mask's only response before Ethan felt a sharp pain in his back and saw himself flying across the room into a pile of crates. Yin span round only to be backhanded by the gargantuan form of Bane, who had somehow succeeded in sneaking up on her and Ethan. Yin could hear the screams of her colleagues as many of Gotham's more colourful inhabitants began to emerge. A Crocodilian roar, the scream of man-bat, the growl of Clayface and the maniacal giggles of the Joker. She could feel a strong and large hand grip her hair, not Bane's size, obviously Black Mask's, and begin to drag her across the floor, past Ethan, who she saw being lifted by Bane.

She heard Number 1 talking and strained to listen in her battered and nearly unconscious state, "Fuse, two minutes, plenty of time". Her eyes widened as this registered with her, they were going to blow up the warehouse, with her people inside it. She attempted to reach up to try and stop Black Mask, somehow, any way she could, but received for her efforts a fist in her face. There was a sickening crunch and Yin could tell he nose had been broken, blood gushing from the wound, staining her face and dripping onto the floor.

Black Mask dropped her onto the floor, her face hitting the ground with a thud. She stirred slightly before totally collapsing, world spinning. Black Mask stepped away from the woman's battered body, "Bane use the other exit, take the rest with you, we can't let the police see us working together yet". He began to walk away again but stopped as a Green Clad figure stepped out in front of him, a snarl on his makeup covered face, fists clenched with rage, "Get out of the way Riddler" came Black Mask's cool voice.

Riddler's only reply was to stalk closer to Black Mask and raise his Question Mark cane ready to strike. Number 1 ran forwards and took the full for of the cane to the side of his face, throwing him to the side, out cold. Black Mask looked over to Number 1's slumped body then back to Riddler, seeing the end of Riddler's cane approaching his face. Black Mask was thrown off his feet and smashed into the ground with much greater force than Yin had. Riddler look over to Yin, who by now had slipped into a state of unconsciousness and stepped over to her, dropping his trusty cane and lifting her in his arms gently "Yinsy" he said sadly, looking at her wounded features as he turned and ran, full pelt from the warehouse before the bomb or one of the other criminals killed them


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, really wish I did

Yin slowly felt the blackness retreating, seeing a blurry, metallic, grey object above her and feeling a soft sheet beneath her, a gentle release from the pain that Black Mask and Bane had caused her. Looking up Yin could see a blurry green man, it looked to her like he was entirely green, as if he was wearing a full body spandex. A grating metallic voice spoke out as she stirred "She is awake Riddler, sir". Riddler's usually cold voice seemed much softer than usual, "Thank You, you may leave us". Despite the use of his name and the obviousness that this was the Riddler's base of operations Yin's head was still spinning, unsure of where she was or why she reached up almost blindly and felt a warm pair of hands take hers

She could see her vision clearing, a metal ceiling above her, with a strange green glow lighting the entire room. Looking down at the figure holding her hands between his it took a moment to recognize who it was before ripping her hand out of his grip and scrambling manically away from him, while making sure to keep him in sight at all times. "What do you want with me you maniac?" she shouted at him, reaching the far end of the bed and pressing herself against the wall. "Calm down Yinsy" he told her softly, "I won't cause you any harm". "Then why have Black Mask and the others kidnap me?" she asked, anger still evident in her voice.

Riddler turned away from her at this, looking at the far wall, a look of both hatred and rage written across his face. "I had nothing to do with that man's crimes" he told her, a steely tone to his voice, although it wasn't aimed at her, instead it was aimed at the ex-mob boss. He had watched the warehouse blow up, Black Mask along with Number 1 and the rest of Yin's unit still inside. That man had got what he deserved, hurting Ellen. "Then why am I here?" Yin demanded, not realizing that Riddler had risked his life for her. "That's a Riddle you'll have to solve yourself" came the reply, much warmer and softer than before.

Yin pondered on this for a second and only a second before returning her full attention to Riddler who was moving around the bed, towards her. "Stay away from me _Riddler_**" **she hissed, spitting out the last word as if it was poison. He flinched noticeably at this, drawing back and looking away sadly, "It's Edward" he mumbled quietly, looking at his feet for a minute before looking up again at Yin's surprised expression. She hadn't heard what he had said, but was still surprised at his reaction to her outburst, and even more so at the sad look in his eyes when he looked at her.

He stepped towards her again, lifting one hand up to gently cup her face, feeling her flinch at his touch, "I promise you Yin, I won't hurt you" he told her gently and honestly, leaning in slightly to examine her broken nose, he had personally wiped the blood from her face when they had arrived but he hadn't been able to properly examine her nose before she had awoken. "What are you going to do Riddler?" she asked, slightly worried at Riddler holding her face and still a little icily, "Please call me Edward" he told her softly, still examining her nose. She involuntarily jerked her head out of his hand as he told her this, "What?" she said in near disbelief, "Edward, It's my name" he told her pleasantly, a warmth in his voice, rarely heard by other.

"Getting a little friendly aren't we?" she commented, at which he smiled warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, I can check though

Riddler chuckled at the surprised look on Yin's face, a far cry from his usual malicious laugh, this was a truly real and happy laugh. He seemed so different from his other personalities, the smile across his face was neither the Riddler's cold and proud smirk, nor Edward Nygma's over-adoring, almost insane grin. This was a true smile from the man behind the Riddler, a true laugh, a true man. Yin was still very surprised to say the least, he sounded so different to the Riddler she remembered, a deranged, psychopathic criminal, now he sounded nice, kind and caring. She gave a small smile herself at the happiness his face showed.

At her smile Riddler's already huge and warm smile grew, spreading out and across his entire pale face, making it even harder for him to concentrate on examining her nose. He just wanted to lean in and kiss her, here and now, but no matter how difficult it was he restrained himself, he loved his Yin and wouldn't let himself ruin it for anything, and so he stopped himself. He gently stroked his hands gently across her face, joy filling his heart and mind at this simple touch

(I'm sorry it's so short, I wish I could do more but I had a lot of GCSE coursework today )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, I checked, still don't own anything

Yin sat on the edge of the bed, wondering why Riddler was acting so friendly towards her, last time they had met he had been trying to kill both her and the Batman. She was shaken out of her musing by the sound of Riddler returning, he had left with the excuse that he needed to get some medical supplies about a minute earlier after thoroughly examining her broken nose. True to his word he had a medical pack slung across his arm, a small smile adorning his features, barely noticeable. He set the pack down on the bed next to Yin, taking her face gently in one hand and drawing a small cloth from the pack with the other.

Gently he drew the cloth, which it seemed he had already squeezed a little cream onto, up to her face, gently dabbing it across her broken nose.

"This should help with the stinging" He told her softly, as he took the cloth away, replacing it in the pack "Your nose is broken, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do but let it heal".

"Why do you want it to heal?" Yin shot back, voice a lot icier than she actually felt, no matter what the reason he was helping her, and anyway he seemed sincere, it was strange, he seemed so different, so much more caring.

"I am just two and two  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful  
A duty, a fault  
I am often sold dear,  
Good for nothing when bought;  
An extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure  
When taken by force." Riddler told her by way of explanation, his voice softer and less cold than the usual voice he used to tell riddles. He gave a smile at the confused look on Yin's face and stood, "I'll let you think about that _Ellen_" he told her gently. He strode across the room taking hold of the door handle and turned to look at Yin, giving her a warm smile, so different to his usual smirk, before pulling the door open and stepping through.

Yin sat on the bed mulling over the riddle, everyone thought she was brilliant with riddles but usually it was Batman telling her the answers and her taking all the credit, not to say she was stupid, but she still wasn't able to work everything out in seconds like he could.

"Lawful, unlawful, nothing when bought, often sold dear" Yin muttered under her breath "Damn it Edward why do you have to talk in riddles?" she growled out, both irritated and confused. She turned the riddle over in her head once more and suddenly it clicked. Her eyes widened and she gasped,

"I……I am love!" she whispered to herself, her eyes about as wide as they could get, "The Riddler …. loves me". She felt her head spinning, one of Gotham's most wanted was in love with her, he loved her. Forgetting the law and the fact he was a criminal for just a moment she gave a thought to him, the REAL him. She had to admit he was a nice guy, clever, not to mention gorgeous, ok yes she did have feelings for him. She caught her breath, she loved him, she loved the Riddler, one of Gotham Cities most wanted.

(Note this is set after the final episode of 'The Batman', I didn't like how Yin was dropped after the second season)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't think I'll ever own it, ***sigh***

Yin lay back on the bed, head spinning, things shouldn't be like this, Edward was a criminal and she was a cop, it could never work. Anyway she was seeing Ethan now anyway. At this her heart skipped a beat, Ethan, he had been inside the warehouse when it was destroyed. She sat up, eyes wide at this thought, giving a gasp. She stood from the bed and sprinted towards the door, taking the handle and wrenching it down and towards her. It opened easily, much to her surprise, she had expected Edward to lock it.

She saw Edward on the other side of the room, typing furiously into a computer, and marched across the room towards him.

"What happened to Ethan?" she demanded of him, worry and fear evident in her voice. At the sound of her voice he swiveled the chair he was sitting on round, looking up at her, a look of remorse on his face.

"I'm sorry Ellen, I couldn't save him" he said, his voice showing the sorrow he felt. Standing he reached out to Yin, putting one hand on each of her arms and drawing her gently into a comforting hug. She allowed herself to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his spandex covered chest, silent tears of grief spilling out of her eyes and down her soft cheeks.

"It's all my fault" Yin sobbed into Riddler's chest, "I should have saved him, got more re-enforcements and now, now he's…"

"I'm sorry Ellen, there was nothing either of us had done could have saved him" Riddler told her softly and sadly. He hated seeing the woman he loved in this state. "He meant a lot to you didn't he". Yin only nodded into his chest, tears still dripping down her face, finally pulling away slightly. She felt such grief, Ethan was gone, he was a lot like a brother to her, mixed with hatred of Black Mask, she vowed would kill him when she found him, not knowing he was already dead.

She was also mad at herself, she hated looking weak, especially in front of someone she liked or a criminal, now she had done both. Mad at herself she looked up at him, as if to see if he was looking down at her. Instead moved his hands up to her face, taking her cheeks in his hands and leaning into a kiss.

Pressing his lips gently against hers he felt her hand move up to run through his raven hair and her other wrapping around him, drawing him in closer.

(Sorry it's a little short, school's been annoying)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Definitely will never own it, ***Sad Face***

Detective Ellen Yin's mind was spinning out of control, she was kissing Edward Nygma, the Riddler, that's right the freaking Riddler! This was insane, if anyone two days before had told her that she would be kissing the Riddler and enjoying every second of it, his soft embrace, his joyous laugh, his small yet warming smile, she would have told that person they were mad, yet here she was, kissing the Riddler and enjoying every second of it. It felt so right, a perfect kiss, yes they were both a little inexperienced but it was still perfect, like he was meant for her and her for him.

Their tongues danced together, neither dominating the other, simply allowing each other to react how they pleased, Yin allowing Riddler to take control slightly while running one hand through his long black and the other over his pale skinned arms and spandex covered torso, while in turn Riddler gently explored her mouth with his own, his hands sliding down to caress her shoulders, back and sides, it took all his restraint to stay away from her breasts and butt, but despite what other parts of him were telling him he stopped himself, he knew it must be a surprise to her, suddenly kissing a known criminal, and promised himself he wouldn't go any further than this unless that was what she wanted.

They finally broke apart, both breathless, still holding each other in their arms lovingly.

"Ellen" Riddler started almost apologetically, as if to explain himself but Yin cut him off.

"No Edward, you don't need to apologize, I" at this she stopped for a second, slightly afraid to say it and what the ramifications of these words would be, but deciding it would be worth it, "I love you". This caught Riddler off guard, bringing a slightly shocked expression to his face, but very happily surprised.

"I love you too Ellen" he managed to choke out, eyes filling with tears of joy, "I always will"

(Once again sorry it's short, I should be able to do more tomorrow since it's the weekend)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Never going to own them, I'll leave it at that

Elsewhere in Gotham City

A sea of police fills the Street. In the center, four grieving families and an Honor Guard. Mayor Grange stood at the podium. Commissioner James Gordon stood behind him a grim expression on his face. Grange was giving his speech as the five coffins, the bodies of Biggs, Williams, Johnson, Crane and most importantly, Ethan Benett.

"...and as we recognize the sacrifice of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety." Grange droned "And we must always remember Officers Biggs, Williams, Johnson, Crane, Benett, and Detective Yin". This was being broadcasted live on Gotham news, and just outside Gotham city limits a single dark-haired man was watching, tears threatening to enter even his hard eyes. Bruce Wayne sat on the couch, sadly watching as his best friend was buried, he wanted to be there, at the funeral but simply couldn't bring himself to go.

He had watched his parents die, now he had lost his best friend, and possibly his second best friend too. He had seen the other bodies with his own eyes, but not Yin's, she had just vanished, and with the body of Black Mask having been found in the rubble he still couldn't bring himself to believe she was dead. He had looked for her, he had searched every street, ransacked villain hideout he knew of, still no Yin. He was almost giving up hope, but not quite, he had one lead, some punk he had interrogated the night before had told him they had seen someone wearing green taking a body out of the building and into a van before it exploded. The Riddler.

"Nygma" Wayne growled out loud, "If you've done anything to her I promise you I'm going to hunt you down". Little did he realize at that precise moment Edward Nygma was doing something to Ellen Yin, something she was definitely enjoying.

Riddler lay in the bed, a naked Ellen Yin lying, asleep across his chest. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this perfect moment for him. She was his whole world, nothing but nothing would take her away. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead as she slept before laying back and awaiting her awake. She shifted, her head and hand lying gently on his chest. She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what and where she was and had happened for a moment before looking up at Riddler and lifting her head to kiss him softly before sliding her other hand underneath herself and pushing herself to sit up slightly.

"Morning handsome"

"Morning Beautiful"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of these characters, that was bland

Riddler slowly and softly stroked his hand across Yin's waist. A small warm smile adorning his features, a rosy glow across his usually pale skin, his olive eyes, no longer covered in that mask, gazing deeply and lovingly into her dark brown ones

"You're amazing" he whispered, giving her a loving kiss on her soft cheek, rewarding him with a quick kiss on his own cheek.

"Not so bad yourself" came the loving reply from his Ellen. Riddler smiled up at her as she stroked a hand across his chest, stroking his own hand over her stomach. She lifted herself off him and lay down beside him, still stroking his chest while he slid onto his side, giving his attention to her neck.

"I love you" he whispered, in-between placing kisses down her soft, swan-like neck, brushing a little of her coal-black hair out of the way. Her hair being out of it's usual ponytail, instead falling freely over her shoulders and back, made her appear all the more beautiful and angelic, stroking both her waist and her stomach softly and gently. They stayed together in bed for almost twenty minutes, holding and stroking each other gently, as only lovers can.

Yin finally shifted slightly, drawing away from Riddler a little, which caused Riddler to give her a slightly surprised look. She gave a smile at his surprised expression, lifting her hand to his face, stroking across his cheek.

"It's ok" she told him gently, in case he thought she had any regrets, "I was just going to get us a drink"

The look of relief on his face was obvious by the smile on his face as he lifted himself up.

"I'll get it" he offered, leaning down to kiss her before sliding out of bed and standing, turning to leave, skirting round the blue trousers, red jacket and green spandex which were strewn across the floor, turning at the doorway and giving her a cheeky grin, "Hold tight, and **don't** get dressed". Yin gave a small chuckle at this, placing her hand on her stomach gently, eyes widening suddenly. They hadn't used protection, what if she was…..pregnant?

Riddler stepped back into the bedroom past one of the de-activated Riddlemen, a drink in each hand, but froze at the sight of Yin, eyes widened in worry and fear.

"What's wrong Ellen?" he asked gently stepping up beside her and offering her a glass, which she took between shaking hands.

"We didn't, you didn't" she told him, fear in every syllable, "Edward, what if I'm…" she found she couldn't finish the sentence, just gesturing towards her stomach. Riddler's own eyes grew and he softly filled in the last word.

"Pregnant"

(Yay! Two chapters in one day)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else, ***Sighs again***

Riddler placed the other glass on the bedside table he sat down on the bed, next to his lover, concern bordering on terror obvious in his olive eyes, matching the fear and worry in Yin's dark brown ones. Was he ready to be a father? Was Ellen ready to be a mother? Looking deep into Yin's deep brown eyes he knew that if he was ever going to have children he wanted them to be hers.

"Ellen, if I was ever to be a father" he started softly, using one hand to caress her cheek "I would want it to be to your children". Yin gave a muffled sob and launched herself into Riddler's arms, warm tears of both fear and joy seeping out of her eyes as she sobbed against his chest and he gently placed his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"I….want…..to…..have…..your…children…too" she sobbed out, feeling true comfort in his warm embrace, tears clearing and looking up into her lover's warm and loving smile.

"Would you like to make sure?" he asked gently. Yin's only reply was to grab him and haul him on top of her, drawing her into a long and loving kiss.

Meanwhile and Elsewhere in Gotham City

Batman ground his teeth in frustration, not only was he unable to track Yin's communicator but there were no leads on the Riddler, none at all. Not so much as a single green question mark anywhere in or around Gotham city. He was sure now that Riddler had Yin, wherever he was, that's why they hadn't found Yin's corpse at the warehouse, or at least what was left of it, only a piece of her red jacket, a tiny amount of material, which he now held in an ungloved hand, rubbing it gently. He genuinely cared for her and this was the last piece of her still with him, he couldn't let it go.

Batman thought of Yin, and then of Riddler, if he had done anything to her, anything at all… At this thought Batman punched the wall of the cave. "Ellen" he muttered sadly "Are you really gone?", placing the material over his heart, grief filled eyes staring out from behind the lenses.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (How do you make this interesting anymore?)

Yin awoke the next day to the sound of whistling and the smell of cooked food. She smiled gently, she must be the only person in the history of the world to wake up to the Riddler cooking them breakfast, it was a sweet gesture. Within seconds he arrived, a tray in his hands, laden with a full breakfast, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black trousers.

"Morning lover" he told the slightly bleary eyed Yin, her hair framing her like some kind of neglected black halo and making her look all the more beautiful to him, she already had that glow which only pregnant women could have.

"Morning" came the still sleepy sounding voice of Yin, a small smile of contentment across her smooth features. Brushing her raven hair out of her face she looked up at her lover who gently placed the tray down in front of her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. He had to be the luckiest guy on Earth, at least in his opinion.

Walking around the bed he slipped in next to her, placing an arm around her naked back and kissing her on her soft cheek. Even after a long night of love-making Yin still had plenty of energy and wanted to go back to her normal routine, in other words going for a jog before going to work, well going to work would probably not be a good idea right now but she saw no reason not to get a little exercise.

After a long breakfast Yin slid out of bed giving Edward a quick kiss as she went, and into the shower. After a quick scrub she got dressed in something she found in Riddler's closet (happily it wasn't all spandexes and there was actually some stuff which fit her). Walking through the base dressed in a shirt and a pair of shorts she finally reached the main door, stepping outside the base and into, a cave?

Getting over her surprise at being in a cave she began her run but after only a short time she felt tired and a little sore all over, it was strange, she had never felt this way before. One question came to mind immediately, one she so hoped the answer was yes to.

Was she pregnant?

(The Cave refers to the tunnels where Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Joker fought during the episode, 'Joker Express', two more in one day, yay)


End file.
